a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cookware, and more particularly to a multipurpose cookware which combines the functions of a stockpot, a steamer, a vacuum cooker and a frying pan.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The cookware which is often used in a kitchen includes a frying pan, a steamer, a vacuum cooker and a stockpot. However, as modern people are always busy at work and have to eat out a lot, they rarely cook at homes in spite of having the complete kitchenware and cooking appliances. Therefore, all kinds of cookware are filled into a cupboard but not used regularly, rather becoming decorations that take up a lot of accommodating space. If only one or two cookware is purchased for use in the kitchen to save the space, then it will cause inconvenience in use when there is other cooking requirement due to that the cooking method is different for various cookware.
Accordingly, there is a two-in-one combinatorial cooking pot on the market, which is constituted by combining a semi-circular stockpot vessel with a corresponding semi-circular frying pan. The stockpot vessel is provided with a holding space for cooking foods and an upper opening; whereas, the frying pan is provided with a pan surface for emplacing the foods, and a periphery of the pan surface is formed with a baffle. Therefore, a circular cooking pot is formed by assembling the semi-circular stockpot vessel with the corresponding semi-circular frying pan, and is equipped with the functions of cooking soups and frying foods.
Nevertheless, the abovementioned two-in-one combinatorial cooking pot is only provided with the functions of cooking the soups and frying the foods; therefore, it is not very broad in the application, as the two-in-one combinatorial cooking pot is not suitable for other cooking method, such as steaming or simmering. Accordingly, the conventional two-in-one combinatorial cooking pot is still in need of improvement to increase the function and application thereof.